


Take Me With You

by Mia_Tu



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Tu/pseuds/Mia_Tu
Summary: 披着羊皮的狼
Kudos: 6





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just take me with you.

已经到了深夜了，一切都安静得可怕，除了病房里病人轻微的鼾声和值班医生敲击键盘的声音。Melendez和他的团队刚结束今天最后一场手术，他应该回家泡个温水澡然后大睡一觉的。可是，他却在办公室里翻箱倒柜的似乎在寻找什么东西。  
抑制剂。他的发情期提前了，鬼知道是怎么回事——或许是以为劳累过度，他想。但这都不重要，重要的是他该死的抑制剂不见了——或许是没带，没有抑制剂他这个样子连家都回不去。  
该找Claire帮忙的，但他在十五分钟以前就已经和他的同事们告别了。  
可怜的处在发情期的Melendez医生，正在缓慢的向医院大门移动。还好他穿的是深色裤子，不然让值班室里的医生看见他裤子上沾着色情的水渍可够他羞耻一阵子的了。  
他的家离医院有四个街区远，他必须开车回去。只不过现在他的身子软的厉害，他能安全的走到车旁都谢天谢地了。顺着路灯望去，一个熟悉的背影孤零零的倚靠在路边的长椅上。  
——是Shaun Murphy，他手下的自闭症天才医生，正在等着末班车的到来。也许他可以叫这位可爱的医生帮助他，如果他会开车的话。  
“Shaun。”Melendez手撑着医院门口的石柱，尽量不让身体下滑，他是在是没什么力气，这不大的音量连他自己都无法确保Murphy医生能否听到。  
不过，他该感谢这一切都发生在一个寂静的夜晚，他的音量足够让不远处的Murphy听到了。Murphy将他的玩具手术刀用蓝布包好，然后回头发现全身瘫软几乎要倒在地上的Melendez。他半抬着手臂，也不管刚到站的末班车，跑到Melendez的身边把他扶了起来。  
“Sir，你看起来生病了。”Murphy把Melendez的手臂抬到自己的肩上。“你刚刚喝酒了吗，我闻到很浓的一股酒味，像是威士忌。”  
Melendez当然管不着什么威士忌的味道，哦，那是他的信息素的味道。他将身体的重心全放在了Murphy的身上，喘了几口气，很艰难的才开口道:“我的车在后面停车场里，我希望你能送我回家。”他看Murphy没开口，又补充:“车钥匙在我左边的裤兜里。”  
显然，Murphy完全的被这股浓烈的威士忌的味道吸引了，而且肯定是醉了，他才会毫不犹豫的点点头，并且鬼使神差地抱起他的上司走向停在停车场里的车，根据已经陷入迷糊的Melendez的指示艰难的把车开到他的家。  
Shaun Murphy陷入了一个尴尬的境况，此时此刻他的脸红的像猴子屁股——这毫不夸张，而且似乎有一股热流在往他的腹部涌动。他作为一个身体健康，性功能正常的年轻Alpha来说，他真的想立刻扑到Melendez医生的身上。  
之所以Murphy会有这样的感受，是因为就在五分钟前，他正在抱着他的上司上楼，他摸到Melendez医生的裤子已经湿透了，“Sir，你的裤子湿了，你需要重新换一条裤子。”Murphy总是很耿直。换在Melendez清醒的时候听到这话肯定羞得不成样子，但是，他可是在发情期，情欲已经占据了所有的理智。所以，在听到Murphy说他裤子湿了的时候，他竟然当着他下属的面脱下了他的裤子——包括底裤。  
瞬时，威士忌的味道铺面袭来。Murphy咽了一口唾沫，呆愣的站在那儿，看着淫水从他的股缝里流出。可爱的小羊Shaun一定是第一次遇见这种场景，尽管他的下体已经硬的不行，他还是别过头，可就是迈不动步子。  
“Shaun.Help me.I need you.”Melendez实在是难受极了，他嗅着毫不收敛的青苹果的Alpha的信息素，等待着站在对面的Alpha的安抚。显然他的小羊羔是个纯情的处男，这得劳驾他自己主动一些了。他开始给自己湿透了的穴口扩张，方便一会Alpha的进入。  
Murphy是经受过专业训练的（进入医院前Alpha们都有这项训练），除非忍不住。  
Murphy走近Melendez，然后托起他的头，开始亲吻他的嘴唇。小羊羔吻技真的不到家，但是意外的吻得很动情。“嗯... ...”Melendez闷哼一声开始揉着自己肿胀的胸脯。  
Alpha意识到他该吮吸身下Omega胸前的两粒红点。他先是用舌尖轻触Omega的乳头，然后用牙尖轻轻地啃舐，弄得乳尖红的滴血，很是色情。“啊...嗯...”只是舔弄都使得Melendez爽的直哼哼。Omega甜腻的呻吟刺激着Murphy的神经，他一路向下在软成一摊水的Omega身体上留下各种爱的痕迹。  
Melendez用扩张好的湿润的小穴磨蹭着小羊羔的腹部，希望能得到更多。  
Alpha都是天生的性爱高手，即便是这位患有自闭症不善社交的天才医生，对于床上那事，也是无师自通。  
他快速的脱下碍事的裤子，托起硬邦邦的柱身向早已等候多时的蜜穴挺进。  
“哈啊 ! Shaun...快...快...嗯... ...”Neil的腿卖力地张得更大，方便Alpha的进入。臀部配合着Murphy的节奏上下摇动。  
“Sir，你很好看。”Shaun一边低头亲吻着Neil的额头，一边更加卖力的在Neil的身体里冲撞。  
“嗯...你该叫我Neil...慢...啊 ! ”被顶到敏感点的Melendez控制不住自己地尖叫。可小羊羔却起了坏心思，用柱身一次又一次的碾过敏感点。  
Shaun咬住Neil的腺体，给他进行了暂时标记。Omega本来就比Alpha还有Beta脆弱的多，这下好了，被折腾坏了的Neil眼圈红了，眼泪汪汪的，紧紧地抱着Shaun。Shaun回抱着Neil，用力挺了挺腰，和他一起到达了高潮。  
“Neil，I'm sure you really enjoy this.”  
Damn it ! 这哪里是小羊羔？这就是一只披着羊皮的狼 ! Neil无话可说，他实在是太累了，他窝在Shaun的怀里渐渐进入梦乡。

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
